The Side of Stuff Called Fun
by kirei chime
Summary: Some of the scenes in the story are basically some of the pics I saw online, and I tried to invent a scenario, hehe.
1. Piece 1: The Secret Mission

**THE SIDE OF STUFF CALLED FUN**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, the chara, and the brands and labels stated herein. They belong to their rightful owners. (But some of the chara are mine.) Also, some of the scenes came from pix online. I'm just trying to imagine the scenario and make a story about it, haha._

Story is mostly Sally x Wufei.

* * * * *

Piece 1: The Secret Mission

It was a hot and sultry afternoon, and in one classroom, five teenage boys were being held up as hostages to what we call an examination. It was the finals, and being pilots didn't give them any VIP status for that matter. The teacher had punished them for coming in late; she, therefore, let them wait for, like, forever, until the rest of the students had finished their exams.

"And you're not even in the prescribed uniform!" Sister Marianna complained before shutting the door behind her.

One of the boys looked at the paper of his desk.

"Oh, I'm sure this is boring," the boy looking at his paper, replied.

"Oh, I hope Relena would help us," the other boy with blonde hair replied wistfully.

"Quatre," a Chinese guy from behind him piped in, "She won't help us."

Quatre's seatmate, the other guy who was called Heero Yuy, grumbled some nonsense.

"_Yoshi, korekara hajimemashou_ (ok, let's start)," the guy with strange bangs replied.

And so the five boys started answering the exams.

Quatre and Heero sat beside each other, and Quatre was sure he could copy or at least get some glimpse from Heero's answers. From behind them sat Wufei, the Chinese guy, Trowa, the one with the strange bangs, and Duo, the guy looking down at his paper earlier of this story. Trowa, who usually was the refined one, couldn't help but scratched his kidneys. He was so not able to understand the test questions. Duo kept on throwing curses while Wufei scratched his feet with his hand. Not that there were any mosquitoes. It's just that they didn't know the answers to the test. Being Gundam pilots didn't give them the luxury to sit down and read their books.

They finished the test one hour before Sister Marianna's deadline. But still, no sign of the nun. Duo looked out of the window before turning to Heero.

"Oi, Oi, Oi," Duo said, poking his pen on Heero. "Oi, Oi, what's the answer to #15, ha? Tell me! Tell me!"

Heero, who had rested his face on his right hand, looked very annoyed. Darn! Who knows the answer? He had no answer. Neither can he get an answer from Quatre either!

"Why are you pestering me anyway?" Heero monotonously asked Duo.

Quatre turned back and asked Trowa.

"Trowa, do you have any answers for trinomials in #25?"

Trowa didn't or hadn't noticed Quatre's question. He was busy looking at the pencil Duo was holding, and he was sure, so damn sure, that this was the pencil Duo stole from him last month. Wufei stretched his back, placed his arms at the back of his head, and close his eyes.

"It's over, my friend. We'll fail the test," he whispered.

A few minutes later, the door opened, and the boys sat attentively. Just like good boys. Sister Marianna walked in and looked at the five boys. All of the boys save Wufei looked at her with expectant eyes, just like kittens expecting food from Dear Mother Cat.

"Well, it seems all of you have finished the test. Now, hand me the papers and you can go," Sister Marianna sternly announced.

The five boys obligingly handed in their papers before going out of the door, leaving Sister Marianna inside the room.

Duo stretched his arms when they reached the school grounds. Man! Was that the stuff of boring people? Tests?

"Hey, why don't we all grab some snacks?" Duo suggested. "Trowa's treat!"

"Hey!" Trowa snapped. And it was SO not him.

"Sorry, gotta go," Heero said blankly.

"Ditto," Wufei replied.

Duo, Trowa, and Quatre stood speechless as Heero and Wufei left.

"Uh?....Are they not hungry?" Duo asked cluelessly.

Heero went to his mobile suit to continue maintaing his engines. Dr. J also promised to contact him at around this hour to give him his own intelligence reports.

Wufei, meanwhile, proceeded to the waterfalls where he hid Nataku. He touched the sleek metal of the Shenlong Gundam as he self-pitied himself again.

"Ah....Treize defeated me in a duel. Next, Sister Marianna got me answering in a test," he said in the brink of tears. "I'm worthless. Brainless!"

He hugged Nataku.

"I'm not worthy of you, Nataku. I AM weak. Do you enjoy having a brainless pilot sitting inside your heart, Nataku?"

But Nataku didn't reply. And of course, Nataku would never reply. He is, after all, just a Gundam!

Wufei shreiked and pulled his hair in anger.

"That test is so damn difficult, Nataku! I'm sure to fail it! Argh!" he cried out loud. "There is no justice in the world!"

Wufei continued his tantrums when someone replied.

"Stop pulling your hair, or you'll be bald in a split-second."

Wufei stopped and felt goosebumps all over his arms, legs, and armpits. Someone spoke to him!

"Oh, Nataku, Nataku! You could talk!" he said, hugging it with joy and wondrous fright.

"For crying out loud, Wufei, it is not Nataku!" the same voice replied.

Wufei realized that the voice came from down, down below his mobile suit, so he looked down. He didn't appreciate being called bald.

"_Omae_ (You)!" he shouted.

It was Sally Po, the ex-army surgeon of the Federation. She gave him a warm smile, which made him even more angry. He hates it when she gets into his skin.

"Come down, Wufei, I have surprise for you," Sally called out.

Wufei hated it when Sally spoke, but he couldn't resist checking out what she was up to. So, he grabbed his cable and went down.

They sat down on a sequioa log when Sally stretched out her hand to give him her present. He received it nonetheless and opened the pack, only to find out it was a black forest cake with three cherries on top. Chocolate syrup dripped from the cherries down the plate, and Wufei could hear his stomach clap for joy.

"It's not my birthday," he complained.

"Never mind that," Sally said. "It's a reward for your finals."

"But I'm sure to fail it," Wufei protested.

"Let's put it this way, Wufei," Sally insisted. "Let's say Justice wants you to eat cake so you'll shut up, ok?"

"Grrr....," Wufei grumbled, only to be reciprocated with a warm smile. "I hate you, _onna_...."

"You can say you hate me, but address me properly," Sally insisted with her smile.

And Wufei ate the cake.

"I hate you, Sally."

"Why, thank you, Wufei...."


	2. Piece 2: Something like a Tryst

Piece 2: Something like a Tryst

Wufei licked his fork as he enjoyed the last morsel of the cake.

"Sometimes, Wufei, you don't always have to define Justice as something you can use in war," Sally rationalized. "It can also mean that Justice allows you to enjoy simple things such as a piece of cake with delicious cherries and chocolate syrup all around."

"Thanks. It's delicious," he replied in resignation.

Then, running footsteps were heard. A rugged man with an M-16 rifle came to them.

"Ma'am, we're being attacked by twelve Leos!"

"What?" Sally asked.

Sally had entirely forgotten that Wufei was with her, so she ran with her man to where the other guerilla fighters were fighting.

OZ had attacked again. He had to do something to get rid of those pests. Wufei looked up at Nataku.

"Let's do this thing," he told it.

* * * * *

Wufei had finished off the twelve Leos in five minutes, but one Aries had escaped to go back to the base for more reinforcements. He followed it and finished it off as usual.

"Justice is never a piece of cake with chocolate and syrup, Sally," he said to himself. "Never."

As he maneuvered his Gundam back to the waterfalls, he noticed a body lying on his face on the ground. He noticed the golden twisted hair, only to figure out it was....

"Sally!...." he said in fright. He felt a great lump blocking his throat. He hated her, of course, but he didn't want her to die.

He flipped some buttons and waited for the door of his cockpit to open. Hanging through the cable, he speedily went down to be her aid.

"Sally!" he shouted as he went to her. He knelt down and turned her around. A smile lit up his face when he noticed she was still breathing.

"_Daijoubu_ (You ok)?" he asked.

Sally looked at him lazily before closing back her eyes. He noticed she had wounds on her arms and legs. He carried her in his arms when some of her men came to the rescue.

"Ma'am Sally!" they gasped.

One of the guys insisted they take Sally to their hideout, so the young lad obligingly gave her to them.

"Come and visit us, kid," one of the rugged men told him.

So they all left Wufei standing, with Nataku behind him. 

*****

After keeping his Gundam, the young pilot headed to the hideout to see how Sally was faring. He noticed smiles from her men.

"Good thing Ma'am Sally wasn't hurt that much," the first fuy said. "She only had scratches on her extremities."

Wufei was not convinced.

"But she looked at me lazily. She was in a daze," he reported.

As if an answer to his question, a guy with a doctor's bag came out of Sally's room.

"You are right, young man, but now, she is conscious and coherent," the man said. "Her eyes reacted just as fine."

"Oh, thank you doctor," one of the men replied.

"_Gokurousama deshita_ (Thank you for the hard work)," another said.

Wufei clasped his hands in a greeting the Chinese do, bowed down, and said to the doctor in Chinese.

"_Xie xie ni_ (Thank you)."

The doctor smiled in spite of himself. Wufei rolled his eyeballs when Sally's men danced and jumped and scratched their heads and stomach in utmost delight.

"_Saru_ (Monkey)," he thought nonchalantly.

*****

He went inside her room when the men were having their revelries. He noticed the television on, so he watched the program. The news was about the past of the Sanc Kingdom, and the journalist was investigating on possible survivors. The woman interviewed on TV was Latino-looking and had a Latino accent.

"Oh, I swear, I can still feel my Don Milliardo alive!" the woman cried. "I'm forty-six years now, thirteen years since I last served the House of Sanc, and up to know, I still kept my hopes up that he still exists!"

Then the woman brought out a folding fan.

"This! This is the only remembrance from Don Milliardo! Oh, that little kid, he gave me his treasured fan for my birthday. Boo-hooooo.....," the woman lamented. "And my little _señorita_, Doña Relena....my dear Don Milliardo and Doña Relena Peacecraft....I can feel them still alive!"

The woman flipped the fan open and covered her nose and lips behind the fan so that only her eyes could be seen. But despite her demure action, she couldn't contain her tears over the lost heirs of the Sanc Kingdom.

Wufei frowned. This woman really had no idea that the Relena Darlian the whole world knew was actually the Relena Peacecraft she was talking about. Why couldn't the journalist tell her that Relena was alive? Just so that damn woman would shut up. He fumed and turned off the tube. He was here for Sally, not for some real-life drama on tv.

He bent over her and began to caress her hair. He wasn't smiling now, nor was he frowning. He just had that apathetic expression that Heero and Trowa shared with him.

"Why is it that I can easily share my heart out to you?" he asked her in his thought.

In his heart, he really gets irked by her comments, but he can't help but get gravitated to her. In an instant, as in an impulse, he snatched a kiss on her cheek. He swore that, despite her being asleep, she was blushing.

(….hehe, please wait for the next chapter….still so busy….)


	3. Piece 3: The Reunion

Piece 3: The Reunion

Relena and the five pilots were all loitering on the balcony of the school. Heero, who was standing next to Duo on the balcony, was lost in thought. Perhaps more plans to attack OZ. Duo and Quatre were busy having some chit-chat with Relena.

"Oh, have you seen that woman who was crying over you on TV?" Quatre asked.

"Yeah, but if ever she had worked for the Peacecrafts, I couldn't remember her at all," was all Relena could muster to say.

"Say, your brother's name is Milliardo?" Duo asked, as if it was the weirdest name he had heard in years. "It sounded like a _haciendero_."

And the three laughed, yet their laughter couldn't break through Heero's thoughts. Wufei, meanwhile, had brought up his motorcycle, and Trowa had tried to sit on it.

"Your motorcycle's cool, Wufei," Trowa commented.

"Thanks," was Wufei's reply.

Just then, some schoolgirls from the journalism club went over to them.

"Ano….Trowa-kun and Wufei-kun, can we take pictures of you?" one girl asked

"This is for the 'Eye Candy' corner for our publication," her friend explained.

Trowa looked at Wufei before responding.

"I'm cool," he replied.

"_Watashi mo_ (me too)," Wufei replied.

So, Trowa posed, riding on Wufei's motorcycle, and Wufei stood beside his vehicle. Both girls sighed happily to see Wufei smiling. Both guys in their uniform plus a motorcycle sure spelled out _kakkoii _(cool)…. ^_^ Awwww…… But the guys didn't know that the girls had included Quatre, Relena, Duo, and Heero in the picture.

The boys had almost topped the tests in their finals. Sure, Heero had no answer to the test question Duo was pestering him, but he had the trinomials Quatre had asked Trowa about. And among the boys, Quatre almost aced it. Wufei, who had lamented over his results previously, had a score of 90/100. Because of their good standing, Relena invited the guys to her house for a sleepover and to give them a congratulatory gift—her homemade cake.

Relena, who was infatuated with Heero all along, handed him the cake. It was a chiffon cake, with white icing and strawberries, all combined on top and in between each layer of the cake. Just then, Duo and Quatre irked him with their hungry.

"Hey, you give me cake, you hear me?" Duo said as he reached for the cake Heero was trying to take away. "Hey! Hey, give me cake! I'm hungry!"

"Heero will give us cake, right, Heero?" Quatre said. "After all, Relena gave it for us."

Hero didn't speak but selfishly raised the cake so Duo can't reach it. Unfortunately for him, two others had fancied the cake. Trowa had six plates in one hand and reached for the icing with his other hand. He tasted it silently so Heero wouldn't know he was stealing. Wufei had a knife in his hand, and he was so dying to use it on the cake.

"Come on, Heero, give us cake!" he thought.

Relena laughed demurely. Although these guys were violent pilots (the kind-hearted Quatre included), they had soft spots for cakes.

Heero put down the cake and grabbed Duo by the collar before exiting. So, the cake was open for the others to eat.

"Let's do this thing," Wufei said, holding the knife playfully.

Trowa and Quatre watched as Wufei concentrated in thought and performed all those intricate martial arts technique just to slice a cake. In their amazement, the cake still looked whole—then split into six equal parts in a matter of seconds. Quatre clapped his hands in delight.

"_Suteki _(Splendid)!" he squealed.

Trowa offered to put the cake on each plate, which he did. One for each of them, plus Relena.

"Uhm….Trowa, no need to include me," Relena said.

"I'd give it to Sally, then," Wufei interrupted.

Trowa looked at Wufei. "Sally?" he asked the Chinese guy.

Relena entertained the media in her common room. It was always like this even before, when she still took the Darlian surname. Being TV was never new to her. She had invited Zechs Merquise and Treize Khushrenada for the press conference because the director of Gundam Wing had ordered ceasefire, and had wanted the cast to promote their TV series.

And true enough, among the guests was the Latina who was featured on TV. When she knew that Relena Darlian was the true Relena Peacecraft, she burst into tears and hugged the young girl. There, in front of millions worldwide, the woman announced herself as a certain Illuminada Cruz, or Minada, as Relena had fondly called her before. Even Pargan, the faithful old chauffer and confidante of Relena, identified her positively. In her nostalgia, Relena burst into tears and hugged the woman. After all those crying, the woman took out the fan.

"Oh, if Don Milliardo is still alive, I would be sure he would recognize the fan," she said.

Zechs cleared his throat.

"Ah, my good Madame, I happen to know him, and if he were here, I am sure he will remember the fan."

The woman cried again.

"Please, my good Sir, if you see him, I beg you to give him this fan," the woman Illuminada said.

"Oh yes, I will do it," Zechs said upon receiving the fan.

He smiled his winning smile, and in that instant, Illuminada recognized the little Don Milliardo in this fierce OZ soldier. Even with his mask, his smile was unmistakably Milliardo. In her awe, she was unable to speak, thus his little secret was safe with her.

The press continued to ask them regarding Earth and Space matters, and all those gobbledygook. Some even inquired regarding Lady Une's and Lucrezia Noin's whereabouts.

"Ah, Lady Une went to London," Treize replied, "To endorse Burberry and Victoria's Secret."

"Noin took the leave for the time being to promote her newest single, 'Love's There'," Zechs piped up. "It'll be out in record bars next week."

Wufei wrapped the cake in a foil when Quatre went over to him and looked at the Chinese guy with pleading eyes.

"Can I have the cake, please?" Quatre asked politely. "I'm still hungry."

Wufei squinted his already-squinted eyes.

"I swear, Quatre, that if you continue looking at me like that, I would give you cat food so you'll get off me," Wufei said. "Now get out of here and steal some munchies from Relena's cupboard. I know she won't mind.

Quatre did as told.

"_Tadaima_ (I'm home)!" Wufei called out.

"Oi, _okaeri_ (Welcome home)!" the rugged men said.

"Is she up yet?" Wufei asked regarding Sally.

"_Ee_ (yup), she is," the youngest of the rebels replied. "Just go over to her room. She must be waiting for you."

Sally? Waiting for him? Wufei's heart fluttered.

"Hey,' he greeted Sally.

"Hi Wufei, what's up?" she greeted weakly.

"I've got a surprise for you," he said as he placed the foiled pack on the plate.

"It's a piece of cake, isn't it?" she coyly asked him.

He smiled at her correct answer. He fixed and served the yummy snack to her.

"Relena baked this for me and the guys, and I was thinking if I could bring you some," he shared.

"Oh, please extend my thanks to her," she replied.

He watched her in silence as she ate the cake. She didn't notice that her lips were slightly smeared with icing.

"Ah, _oishii_ (delicious)!!!!" the ex-Federation surgeon exclaimed like a schoolgirl.

Wufei smiled, bent over her, and kissed her as he playfully licked the icing off her lips. Sally had no idea that this Gundam pilot had feelings for her, so she just kissed him back. After their sweet kiss, they withdrew, and Wufei remarked as he licked his upper lip.

"Yeah, it's delicious."


	4. Piece 4: Getting the Party Started

Piece 4: Getting the Party Started

Wufei came back to Relena's house only to find it noisy. In the common room, though the press had left, it was still a mess, like there was a party or something. In the corner stood the uninterested Heero and Trowa. Relena and Quatre danced hiphop to the beat of Duo's vocal imitation beat box. Their other classmates also had a blast dancing. Even Treize and Zechs had a showdown in showing off their cool break-dance, head spin, and parkour moves, which sent the girls howling in utmost delight.

"DJ Shinigami in the house!" Duo shouted before returning back to producing those funny beat sounds.

One of the girls said to Duo.

"You're so funny and funky," she said. "If you're actually Death, I'd love to die to be you. Hahahahaha!!!!"

Her remark send her friends laughing. Wufei rolled his eyeballs and went to the kitchen to raid some food. Heero and Trowa followed him.

Sure, it wasn't only a congratulatory party; it was also a pajama party. In Relena's big male guest room, the pilots and the officers weren't asleep just yet.

Treize sat on the table while enjoying his glass of classy red wine. Zechs had finished fanning the fan and placed it next to him. He was silently and happily watching Relena, who was playing with her teddy bear and singing lullabies with Quatre. Trowa sat on the floor across Duo, and crossed his arms in thought. Duo dozed off happily and yawned hard like a kitten. He had a blast being the life of the party. Wufei laid down on the floor in the corner of the room, near Treize.

Out of nowhere, Heero walked blankly while tugging a pillow to his side. He sat down beside Relena, his back facing Zechs, and his front facing Quatre. He and Relena exchanged hugs and kisses and were all lovey-dovey. Zechs found it irritating that he grabbed Treize's bottle of red wine, a sofa, some gizmos, and a table lantern, and hurled them all at Heero.

"Ouch…." Heero replied in his usual and emotionless monotone. But even if he was monotonous, it could not be denied that he got angry.

He turned around to find someone to blame for his little accident that night. He, however, couldn't find someone to blame, for everything was basically the same. Quatre was beside Relena, and he had seen it, so Quatre couldn't be the one throwing all those things at him. Trowa was still crossing his arms in thought. Duo was still yawning, Wufei was still at the corner of the room, Treize silently enjoying his wine, and Zechs covering his face save his closed eyes with the fan. Heero just shrugged his shoulders and continued sharing kisses with Relena as he joined her in singing lullabies with Quatre.

-_owari_-


End file.
